projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
GREEN BIKER DUDE ¦ Mega Man X2 1
Jared plays through the second Mega Man X game. Synopsis Jared is playing Mega Man X2. This game discusses the lore of the X universe. One character has a lot to do with the plot and appears in every game! It is green biker guy - who is killed immediately! The joke is that he dies. Jared destroys the robot assembly. Jared rented this game a lot as a kid. This is the best one in the series. X1 is his favorite. A giant robot appears, but X can deal a lot of damage in a single shot. The first stage here is easier than the one from the first game. The game then goes into the plot. Jared will again play the game in the way he always played it rather than the ideal strategy. Jared's first stage is Overdrive Ostrich. Jared had a subscription to Nintendo Power by the time he got to play this game. It gave Jared a lot of the secrets from this game. Jared rides a bike and jumps across ramps. He jumps too early, and doesn't get to reach the heart tank at the end. A missile is launched, which is destroyed when X shoots at it. The boss fight begins. Overdrive Ostrich runs around in the background. Jared is killed due to his low health and not remembering where the attacks from the ceiling came from. Jared has beaten this without taking any damage at all. Jared is killed again, after not expecting to take damage. If Jared got the heart tank earlier in the level, he would have won! Jared got greedy at the end, almost getting a flawless victory. Overdrive Ostrich is defeated. Jared can now fight Wire Sponge. Jared thought that the sponge should be easy to fight - plus there is an easy heart tank. This level is set in LA since it is so hot here. Jared tries to climb across missiles, but falls onto spikes and dies. He gets his first game over. The rain is pushing him enough to be annoying, and is once again pushed onto spikes. Jared decides to give up on his goal after getting spiked for the third time. Jared messes with the weather. Jared shows the X door, that comes into play later. Jared gets another game over after falling onto another spike. Jared thought he pressed the button fast enough. Jared swears that he has never played this badly before - as he is killed twice more on the first set of spikes. Jared shows that it is possible to get up there, and gets crazy eyes, and is more determined to reach the higher section. This game is basically Dark Souls! Jared finally reaches the one up and the E Tank. Jared likes the scorpion enemies, as their tails can be destroyed separately from the rest of them. Jared fights Wire Sponge. Wire Sponge gets mad. The last hit slices in half. The Sonic Slicer is the only weapon that does that. The plot continues. X talks to Dr. Cain. The next stage requires Jared to collect all of Zero's parts or something bad happens later. Jared plays in Wheel Gator's stage. Jared discusses the plot hole caused from Zero's parts being required. Jared attempts to jump up a wall to a secret above the stage. He gets his crazy eyes again. Jared will keep on trying sneaky things until it works! Jared will not edit his struggle. Jared finally makes it with his speedrun strats, and is rewarded with the double shot. Jared then struggles to jump up to get some energy. Jared finds a spiky mech, and destroys a wall. Jared thinks about another ballsy move, but decides against it. Jared battles Violen. Jared struggles to get a hit in, and almost dies, being forced to use a tank. Violen is defeated and leaves. Jared shows that there is energy hidden on the steps, which he uses to fill his energy tank. Jared explains how to fight Wheel Gator, and avoids the water or oil he is in. Jared is grabbed and shaken in the oil. Jared is surprised when Wheel Gator grabs him out of the air three times in a row. Jared wins the battle by psyching him out. Jared's arms hurt after that battle. Jared will fight Bubble Crab next. Category:Mega Man X Category:Videos